


Always

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lucina paused at the gate, though this was obviously the place.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'pure as the driven snow'

Lucina paused at the gate, though this was obviously the place. There were toys scattered in the large yard and flowers blooming in well-tended planters, and... 

There was a flash of color in one of the front windows-- She'd been seen. Before she had the gate latched behind her, a dozen eyes were on her from behind thick panes of glass and the front door opening carefully. 

"Lucina?" Libra questioned, his voice soft, the rest of him radiant. Lucina smiled, nodding before offering the bag she had with her. Far more than she needed, always, and better to share. 

Always.


End file.
